


Blood of the Guilty

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [19]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Extranormal Crimes AU, Gen, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A fledgling vampire helps shed some light on the mystery of his unexpected turning.Part of the Extranormal Crimes universe.





	Blood of the Guilty

"How's he doing?"

"Still in shock, but it's not as bad." Sammy ran a hand through his hair. "Can't say I blame him. When I was first turned, I took it very badly."

"If I remember correctly, you said that after being turned, new vampires awaken almost immediately," Henry remarked. "But Norman was dead for three days."

"Tepes Syndrome," Sammy explained. "It's very rare, but it does happen. That's why victims who have been drained are kept intact for three days."

"Poor guy," Bendy said. "What's gonna happen to him?"

"Joey did mention we need a new tech guy," Henry commented. "Besides, maybe he can help us find his killer.

(BATIM)

A few hours later, everyone was seated in the media room, as Norman played the footage he'd captured just before his murder. He had been filming footage for a movie scene taking place in a bar, but he suspected that something in the background might hold a clue.

"I must admit, your technique is impressive," commented Sammy, nodding in approval.

"Thanks." Norman took a sip from the glass of blood the coroner had given him. "And I think I might take up that offer your captain made. Going back to working at the studio might be a little harder now that I'm a vampire."

"Wait, wait, stop." Alice held up a hand. "Go back to just before Garcia talks about the design flaws."

Norman immediately hit rewind, turning up the volume as he did so. "Anything you want me to focus on?

"The guy in the purple jacket and sunglasses," answered Susie. "And see if you can make his voice more audible."

A few quick taps, and they were able to better hear the conversation--which sounded like a murder was being described in great detail.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that sound like the murder of Helen Douglas?"

"You're right!" exclaimed Joey. Noticing some looks of condusion, he explained. "Helen Douglas was the girlfriend of Manuel Noles, a high-ranking member of a vampire-run drug cartel. She was murdered back when I was still new to the ECU."

"But Norman's way too young to have been there when it happened," Susie pointed out. "And it took place in New Orleans, where I used to work."

"Which means only one thing," Henry concluded. "Somehow, he heard the details from the actual killer."

"The reason I was almost murdered," Norman realized. "Was because I knew too much."


End file.
